Wraith (StarCraft II)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Wraith SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Wraith SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Raynor's Raiders Terran Dominion Moebius Corps Orlan's Mercenaries |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Harassment |useguns= |usearmor= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=8 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=150 50 (Co-op Missions) |supply=2 |campcost= |time=50 40 (Co-op Missions) |produced=Starport |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Tech lab attached (Campaign only) |hotkey=W |speed=3.75 |accel= |lataccel= |decel=2.6 (Campaign) 1.25 (Co-op Missions) |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=125 (campaign) 140 (168 at Swann Level 15) (Co-op Missions) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Gemini Missiles |gun1strength=5 (+5 vs armored) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground= |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.25 |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd=+1/+1 |gun2name=Burst lasers |gun2strength=8 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.69 (WoL campaign) 1.25 (Co-op) |gun2range=5 |gun2upgrd=+1 |gun3name=Lasers (HotS only) |gun3strength=5 (+10 vs armored) |gun3attacks= |gun3ground=x |gun3air=x |gun3cool=0.62 |gun3range=5 |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Wraith has been replaced by the Viking in the anti-air role, while the Banshee is far superior in the ground attack role and inherits the Wraith's cloaking ability. Overview Compared to the Viking, the Wraith is more expensive, slower to build and has much lower air-to-air range, but has the advantages of cloaking, higher speed, and being able to attack ground targets from the air. The damage output of their missiles is a trade-off - the Viking's missiles do more damage (10 +4 versus the wraith's 5 +5), but the Wraith attacks faster. The Viking also has the advantage of not requiring a tech lab, though this is circumvented if the player gets tech reactors. Strategy Compared to the Banshee, the Wraith costs one less supply, builds and moves faster, and is able to attack air targets. However, the Banshee costs less vespene gas, and does significantly greater damage to ground targets. As an overall, the Banshee and Viking are preferable to the Wraith, but if the player wishes for an entirely cloaked force, then a fleet of Banshees and Wraiths is perfectly viable. The Wraith may be built during and after the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Engine of Destruction," where Chief Engineer Rory Swann dispatches them to provide air support for the Odin. Wraiths are exclusive to Rory Swann in Co-op Missions. Mira Han and Matt Horner field the elite Asteria wraiths variant instead. It has vastly improved stats and even more advanced upgrades than Swanns'. Wraiths are strong against medivac dropships, banshees, s, void rays, s, warp prisms, s, overseers, corruptors, and brood lords. They are weak against s, s, missile turrets, stalkers, photon cannons, s, and spore crawlers, while not being very effective against phoenixes and s, and being on par with Vikings and Scouts. Gameplay Versus Wings of Liberty Co-op Missions ;Swann Upgrades :These upgrades only apply to Swann's version. For the effects of Han & Horner's, see Asteria wraith Due to their lower gas cost, build time, and no requirement of a tech lab/tech reactor to produce, they are much easier to produce. They also come with cloaking already researched for free, and have commander and unit specific upgrades make up for the shortcomings of the campaign unit's poor survivability and damage. These wraiths have much improved potential compared to the originals, but they are still often shelved in favor of the goliath for the following reasons: they fulfill the same role but do not require cloaking micro for survivability, are less vulnerable to splash damage, are produced from the factory like most of Swann's powerful units, and have identical cost to the Wraith. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Wraith Quotations References